


The Reveal

by StarLover123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/pseuds/StarLover123
Summary: Squipjer week Day 2: Favorable Outcome
Kudos: 5
Collections: Squip/Jeremy Appreciation Week 2019





	The Reveal

Stephen Rocked back and forth on his feet, Waiting for Jeremy. 

They were meeting up today. And Stephen was going to ask him out. And not only was he going to ask him out, but he was also going to tell him who he really was

He was terrified. 

Stephen played with the cuffs of his sleeves, looking down. Jeremy was taking too long, Did he get here early? Yeah. but now it was exactly 5:30. He thought he would have taught Jeremy to be on time. Or maybe to be taught him to be fashionably late. That would make more sense. 

Stephen began pacing, and finally, 5;35. “ Hey, Steph! I’m Here! “ Stephen Whipped around, so fast he might get whiplash. “ Jeremy! Hey! “ Stephen walked over taking Jeremy’s hands, which was a normal gesture for him. 

Jeremy smiled. “ Sorry, I’m a bit late. Michael needed me. “ Stephen nodded. “ Oh, it’s fine. No problem at all!” 

The two were in a small, abandoned playground, that only their group knew where it was. Stephen walked Jeremy over to the Swings, sitting down on one. “ Jeremy. I uh- there’s a reason I asked you to meet me here today. “ Jeremy sat down on the swing next to him, tilting his head. 

“ I have something very important to tell you… two things, actually. “ Jermy turned his swing to face Stephen. “ What is it? “

Stephen looked down at his hands. They were shaking.  _ He _ was shaking. “ I… Please, promise me you won’t tell anyone else? You don’t even have to promise not to hate me. And Michael knows… not that I told him first he just kinda found out and- “ Jeremy stopped him, Chuckling. “I won’t tell anyone. And I won’t hate you. “

Stephen took a few deep breaths, pursing his lips. “ Remember how I told you I knew about Squips? A friend of mine had one? “ Jeremy nodded. “ that… was a lie. “ Jeremy crossed his leg, tilting his head again in curiosity. “ The- well- i- the real reason is that… I am a Squip. “ Stephen looked down, he didn’t want to see Jeremy’s Reaction. 

“ I’m your Squip, Specifically…” 

No Words came for a good Minute. Jeremy was surprised, but he hadn’t left. “ I-How- I-Prove it!” Okay, that was fair. 

Stephen looked up, Before looking away again, Standing, using his powers to move the wing without touching it. 

Jeremy stared in amazement. “ H-Holy Shit…” Stephen nodded, sitting back down. “ I-I-i’m sorry if I ruined everything, or if you hate me, I just-it’s been 15 years for me and only like 4 months for you I’d understand if you- “ 

“ How? How did you become Human?” Stephen looked up from his hands, Jeremy didn’t look scared. He was almost, amazed. 

“ I don’t know. I pressed a button? Beats me. “ Jeremy chuckled. “ oh, of course. Nobody in Japan ever explains anything. “ Stephen couldn’t help but Chuckle. 

“ you don’t hate me?” Jeremy shook his head. “ Even after I did all that bad stuff to you?” Jeremy sighed. “ Look, I haven’t known you long… but I do know that you’re real. You haven’t tried to hurt me yet. You protected me. No matter how many bad things you did in the past, I can’t help but forgive you. Plus like you said, for you, it’s been 15 years. “ Stephen smiled.

“ O-Oh! And- uh- one other thing... Um… Jeremy?” Jeremy cocked a brow. “ I really like you… Like- a lot. Being human has taught me a few things, one, that a Squip like me, Can love a guy likes you, so- u-uh maybe, I was wondering- if you want to many- u h. Go out sometime? Like, as Boyfriends?” Jeremy seemed Rather taken back, But smiled. “I’d love that. “ 

Stephen jumped up happily, cheering for a moment, causing Jeremy to laugh at him. Stephen then hugged him. 

“ guess he dew was right? “ Jeremy chuckled. “ What?” Stephen pulled away. “ I can still see Probable futures, but only if I drink Mountain Dew. “ Jeremy nodded. “ A h. Makes Sense. “ 

Stephen laughed. “ It gave me a lot of chances. But this was my Favorable Outcome. “ Jeremy chuckled at the memory of those words. “ I think your right. A Favorable outcome indeed”


End file.
